The Way I See It
by ksoftball06
Summary: The people you see everyday aren't the people they really are, aren't they? Sometimes things happen, and people grow apart. But, certain people are convinced that won't happen, but, how can they be so sure? I DON'T OWN H.O.A.!
1. If Only

Chapter One: Fabian's POV: If Only

Only Mick and Mara were surprised to see her. I looked over at her, and then back to Nina.

Nina was across the room talking to Amber. _Where's Alfie?_ I thought.

I was scared to look at Joy.

Terrified that if I looked at Joy a little too friendly, that I would loose her.

But, I knew that good things don't last forever, so I smiled and waved at Joy.

I looked back over at Nina. She stared back at me.

Nina isn't the type to get jealous, and Joy doesn't seem like a threat to Nina, but I could be mistaken.

After all, I was for the past term about Nina.

But, I know that my heart belongs to Nina, and I pray that Nina knows this as well.

Because if she doesn't, I might loose her forever.

And, I don't want to loose her, because she is perfect in every single way.

Only, she doesn't believe that.

She hates her laugh.

Which I love, it always makes me laugh as well.

She hates how she always blushes.

But, I love that. It makes me blush, too..

She hates the fact that she's the chosen one.

And, I love it. She always has a mystery about her.

She hates how much she loves me.

And I love that. She's afraid to fall too quickly.

But, she has no reason to be afraid.

Because, I'll be there to catch her.

But, now I look at Nina.

Her beautiful eyes staring back.

And I think, _Wow, she's beautiful, she's amazing, she's smart, she's __**mine.**_

And then I remember why she's looking at me.


	2. I Never Want to Loose Him

Chapter Two: Nina's POV: I Never Want To Loose Him

I didn't want to loose him.

Expecially to Joy.

He meant the world to me, and I just want him to know that.

But now, I look at him as he's looking at Joy.

The way he has looked at me for the past six months.

So I look at him.

In anger and confusion.

_Does he still like Joy?_ I thought to myself, then quickly swatted it out of my mind.

_No, he loves __**ME**__, not her. She is just trying to be nice, he is, too. Good, I'm not jealous._ I thought.

Then he looked at me.

The eyes of regret staring at me.

I had to look away, I had to get out of there quick.

I tried, but my legs were immobike and my feet were glued to the floor.

What was he regretting?

Was it me?

Or was it looking at her?

I convinced myself that he was in love with me, and didn't want me to get hurt, but I couldn't help but think.

_Joy was here first. I'm not making her an enemy. If she wants to go after him, I'm fine with it._

I walked up to Fabian.

He looked as if he were about to cry.

Did he think I was mad?

Did he think I wasn't good enough for him?

Did he think Joy was?

Or did he think what I was thinking?

_I never want to loose him._

He smiled.

Had I said that outloud?

He was blushing crimson.

"Um..." I managed to stutter out.

He smiled again.

And kissed me.

We pulled apart, realizing everyone was watching again.

We just stared at eachother for a few moments.

And then said at the same time, "I never want to loose you."


	3. Bystander

Chapter Three: Amber's P.O.V.: Bystander

All night I was a helpless bystander.

When Rufus held us captive,

When Rufus held the deadly wasp to my ear,

Threatening me.

Threatening us.

I just stood there.

While Fabian and Nina unwillingly passed him the cup and elixir.

He threw me aside.

I immideatly ran to Alfie.

I feel safe with him.

Not like Mick.

With Mick I felt physically safe and stable.

No one could hurt me.

With Alfie I'm emotionally safe.

No one could hurt me.

Now, as I looked around the room the prom was held in,

I saw the person that we've been working hard to get back to Anubis.

_Joy._

She's back!

I was excited, noo doubt.

She was one of my close friends before she disappeared.

Although Nina was my _best_ friend now.

No one could seperate us now.

I look at Nina to see how she's taking this.

She's about to bawl.

I want to go comfort her,

But I'm whisked away by Alfie.

So I watch.

I watch Nina.

And Fabian.

And Joy.

I know Joy.

She won't be a problem between those two.

Once she knows, she'll give up.

I look back to Nina and Fabian.

Hugging.

Laughing.

Smiling.

Kissing.

_I want to be that happy._ I thought.

I know Alfie loves me,

But do I feel the same?

No.

I dont.

I'm a bystander to what I want in my life.

My life with _Mick._


	4. But Me

**Chapter Three: Alfie's POV: But Me.**

**Alfie's POV**

I wanted her.

I longed to be with her.

She was too good for me and I could never let her go.

SHe's perfect in every way imaginable.

I knew she still liked Mick, but I had to make her like me.

She can't just give up on me. We could be so much together.

Her and Mick were just something to look at.

Her and I, we're something to feel.

To feel the love and affection I have for her, and hope that she feels the same.

When I'm with her, all I can think of is her.

Her eyes,

Her smile,

Her laugh,

Her.

Not Aliens,

Not Rufus,

Not Sibuna.

Her.

She can't see the way I love her,

They way Mick never will.

I see her coming towards me.

Is she going to break it off with me?

Or tell me we can be together?

My hearts racing,

Beating so fast and hard I'm scared she can hear it even over the loud music.

"Alfie?" She asks me.

Oh, no.

She has a hint of guilt in her voice.

I just want her to be happy.

I want her to be happy more than anything in the world.

Even if that means she's not with me.

So I answer her.

"Amber,

I know you love Mick.

I'm alright with it.

I just want you to be happy.

I'm sure he feels the same way.

Why don't you go talk to him?"

I tell her.

A smile approaches her face.

"Alfie,

You are amazing.

And eventually a girl will realize that.

She will want to snatch you up,

And hug you forever.

But I hope that doesn't happen."

She tells me.

I'm hurt.

She doesn't want a girl to be with me.

To love me.

To have me.

But, why?

"Amber? Why don't you want me to have a girl that loves me?"

I ask her.

She grins.

Why is she grinning?

Does she like seeing me hurting on the inside?

"Alfie,

You're right.

I don't want a girl to realize how amazing you are,

And I don't want her to snatch you up,

And hug you forever.

That's all because.

I want to.

I want to hug you forever."

We're both grinning.

She does love me.

She does.

Not Mick,

Not Jerome,

Not Fabian,

Not anyone,

But me.

But me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm not going to lie, I'm not an Amfie shipper. I really considered making her go running off to Mick. But I thought this would be cuter. :)<strong>

**I know this is a little longer than my other chapters, but oh, well. still cute? Right?**

**Anyways, Please go check out my other story 'What One Mistake Can Do'.**

**And leave me a review or PM on suggestions for either this story or that one. They're really appriciated. Thank you!**

**Review and Favorite!**

**Love y'all!**


	5. She Walked Away

Contest Below!

Chapter Five: Mick's POV: She Walked Away

I'm dancing with Mara on the dance floor when I realize she's not too into it.

"Mara?"

I ask her.

She tilts her head asking me to continue.

But she's still looking over to the chairs,

on the sidelines of the dancefloor.

Where he is.

"Mara?"

I ask again.

"What, Mick?"

SHe asks annoyed.

"You don't seem too into it,

what's wrong?"

I ask.

She just looks at me.

"Nothing."

She whispers out.

I know her better than that.

She's now looking at her shoes.

We're still dancing,

Swaying back and forth.

"Mara,

I know you better than that.

Please tell me what's wrong?"

I beg her.

She smiles at me,

Not a true smile,

But instead a forced one,

The one that you use when you're holding back tears.

She kisses my cheek,

And releases herself from my grasp.

"Mick,

You're amazing.

But, I'm wasting your time.

Find someone new,

Find someone better,

And forget about me.

I'm not worth it."

And with that,

She walks away.

The person I love,

The person I wanted to marry,

And stay with her for my whole life,

Walked away from me.

On the dancefloor,

At our prom.

The night I was going to propose to her.

**Ok, I know that this is a bit OOC, but don't be mad at me Micara fans. This was requested and I'm in a writer's block so whatever inspiration I get, I'm going to use.**

**CHeck out my profile and vote on my poll please! Whoever does will get a shoutout in both of my stories! The poll is what duo you want me to write a oneshot about. Every combo is in there, but not all of them is Romance. There's Romance, Friendship and Anger. I think those are pretty self-explanitory, but If you have any questions, PM me!**

**Please check out my other story, 'What One Mistake Can Do'. If you give me suggestions on that story in a review at that story, The best suggestion wins! So, it's like a contest. The rules are:**

**1) Pick and Idea **

**a)Your ideas have to be creative.**

**b)Since my story is different than everyone elses, the suggestions do too. Like don't say Fabina should get together, or Micara, or anything like that. I have the couples sorted out that I want in the story, So the Suggestions have to be Drama- or Mystery-, Or comedy- related.**

**2) Go to my profile**

**3) Vote for my poll**

** a) Vote for up to four choices**

**4)Scroll down to my stories**

**5)Click on 'What One Mistake Can Do'.**

**6)Read**

**7)Review your suggestion.**

**8)If your suggestion is the best one, You will get a character in my story, 'What One Mistake Can Do'! Get pollin' and Reviewin'!**


	6. Finally Dancing

Chapter Six: Jerome's POV: Finally Dancing

I saw her looking at me.

Looking at me when she was with him.

I couldn't help but smile.

She just has that effect on people.

She makes me a better person.

She makes me a better soul.

She looks at him, then back at me,

Then back at him.

She kisses his cheek and walks away from him.

She walks towards me.

I feel my cheeks getting red,

And my palms getting sweaty.

Why does she make me feel like this?

Only she can do this to me.

"Jerome?"

She asks me.

Her beautiful voice is music to my ears.

I forget that she was talking to me.

"Oh, uh, yeah?"

I stutter out.

I must've sounded like an idiot.

"I just wanted to know,

If maybe you would like to dance?"

She asks me.

I look at her with happy eyes.

Happier than anything in the world could have made me.

"Yeah! Oh, uh, yeah. Sure."

I say, trying to hold back my enthusiasm.

We both know I'm so excited I could jump over the moon.

We walk over onto the dance floor.

I place my hands on her hips,

Hers around my neck.

And even though it's not a slow song,

We're the only ones slow dancing.

And I wouldn't change a thing.

Because I'm finally dancing with the love of my life.

Mara Rose Jaffray.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I don't know about Mara's middle name, but I think I heard this was it. I don't know if it's Rose or not, but if you know what it is, leave it in a review!<strong>

**Ok, the contest is still up. Go check out 'What One Mistake Can Do' to enter!**

**Review and Favorite!**


	7. No Matter What

Chapter Seven: Patricia's POV: No Matter What

I'm alone.

On prom night.

While everyone else has fun with their dates.

I don't know if I'll ever be happy like they are,

But I'll be happy in my own way.

I'll have friends instead of dates,

Laughs instead of kissing,

But I'll always have love.

Whether it's from a significant other or not,

I'll have love.

From my best friends.

No matter what.

**Ok, don't kill me! I know it's short, but if you keep up with these author's notes tou'll know that I'm in a bad case of writers block. And if you even want an update tomorrow, you'll have to pitch me ideas for not only my other story, but this one, too.**

**I feel like I'm running out of characters. Should I give up and finish this story when I get to the last character? Because all I have left is Joy and Mara. Leave me a comment!**

**Please comment your ideas. I really don't want to stop either one of my stories, but if I don't get over my writers block, I might have to. So again, I'm sorry for this extremely short chapter.**

**Check out my other story, 'What One Mistake Can Do'. And leave a comment for it, too! Thanks!**

**Wow, this authors note was longer than the story. That's sad. :( Sorry guys.**


	8. An Eye

Chapter Eight- Joy's POV- An Eye

Fabian is special.

Special to me.

Special to Patricia.

And, appearantly, special to Nina.

I want what's best for him.

And, if she treats him right,

She'll be okay.

If she treats him like dirt,

She'll be dealing with Joy.

She seems nice,

Sweet,

Popular.

She'll be good for Fabian, I think.

She really is nice. I see her over there,

Talking to Patricia.

Patricia isn't easy to be friends with.

So, she must've been nice.

But one thing's for sure.

I'm going to keep an eye on this girl.


End file.
